Reject Mate
by xXxdaydreamerxXx
Summary: Amu is treated horrible by her pack and gets rejected by her mate. She plans to run away from her old pack and gets picked up by the Midnight Moon pack. She has a second chance of a mate. Will they be able to repair each other? WEREWOLF STORY! Rating might go up.
1. Rejection

**I know I should be working on my other stories, but I really wanted to write this one. I hope this story turns out good for you. But the thing is this a werewolf story it'll be a bit different from other stories, but not too different.**

* * *

><p>I groaned around my small and comfy bed. I fluttered my eyes open little by little as I let my vision get use to the light. I just lay there looking at the ceiling thinking about yesterday. My heart squeezed with pain. I starting to feel my eyes become watery. Damn him he had to reject me as his mate. Yes, I said mate let me explain. I am a werewolf as part wolf part human. Every werewolf as a mate like as humans say soul mate. They are the other part of you. The ones who make you feel loved, protected, and safe. There are ways you know they are your you touch you feel electric shots go through your body. Their sent will be the best thing you'll ever smell. Your wolf can sense them and tell you. Mates will be might be the best to ever happen to a wolf. The thing is your mate can be anyone. A witch,wolf, human,warlock,or even a vampire, but you accept them no matter what they are. And will my mate didn't accept me.<p>

That may be the worst thing you can do to a mate. The pain is so unbearable. It feels like your heart burned slowly and goes to ashes and you can't do a thing about. You can't think right and try to ignore the bond between you, but you can't unless your mate marks or mates with another. And that is the most painful thing that can happen to any wolf. Some even go crazy and die or others just dies 'cause it was too much to handle. That is what happened to me, well except he didn't mate or mark someone else he just simply rejected me. The reason why was because I wasn't good enough for him. He is soon-to-be Alpha of the pack. The pack I am in is Platinum Light pack.

Everyone in my pack hates me. The reason is that when I shifted when I shifted my wolf turned out to be white fur. White fur wolfs are rare to have which means your special, but to me there's nothing special on my pack hating me. But the reason I'm saying this is that I got rejected by my wolf and the pain was to much for me to withstand I cried myself to sleep.

**Flash back**

I was walking through the halls called be names. This is my everyday school life not much different from home. As I was walking I felt something being poured on my head onto my clothes.

"That's what you get b***h." Saaya said as her group burst out laughing soon everyone did except soon humans who looked at me with pity, but what could they do to someone popular as Saaya. Nothing at all.

I ran to the washroom seeing nobody there. I looked at myself and saw this gooey red thing on me. I quickly washed off the gooey stuff and went to my locker. I took out extra clothes and went back to change in the stalls. I came out and had a good look at myself. I wasn't good-looking or had the perfect body either. But I knew I wasn't out of weight or too ugly. I had pink hair that fell right below my shoulders and my honey colored eyes made me stand out more.

I walked out of the washroom with my head down and walked into a wall with tingles and fell right on my butt. That's going to leave a bruise. I looked up to glare at the wall, but instead saw Tadase looking quite shocked but quickly left his face replaced with an angry expression.

He looked down and ordered me to get up and follow him. He walked into a closet and I walked in after him. He quickly pushed me against the wall and kissed me. The kiss was intense I felt the sparks go through out my body. He broke away not to long. By this time my wolf was screaming mate over and over again I couldn't help it but whisper mate.

"No I can't do this." Tadase said pacing back in forth.

"Can't do what?" I asked confused.

"You can't be my mate." He stopped pacing back and forth and looked at me.

"I am your mate." I said a bit sad since he said that.

"NO! Your not my mate. I Tadase Hotori reject you from my mate." He said with so many expressions on his face.

I cried this can't be happening to me. "Why I didn't do anything wrong."

"Why? Look at you. Your fat ugly girl you don't deserve to be my mate. Saaya should be my mate."

"But you kissed me." I said remembering what he did earlier to me.

"That wasn't me that was my wolf over control. Why would I ever kiss you." He spat at me.

"Fine I Amu Hinamori accept your rejection." I said with a black face. I walked out of the closet, but before I exited Tadase grabbed my arm I ignored the sparks and said, "Will you let go of my arm?"

In an instant he let go and went back to class as I left the other way leaving school. I went home walking for almost an hour. We lived pretty far and the pack won't give or buy me a car since they all hate. My parents died in rouge attack while trying to protect me. I missed them so much and I needed them the most right now, but I know they won't be home. I kept thinking about Tadase and his rejection. The pack house was coming to view and suddenly I got angry. I went to my room which was the basement small and cold. I felt tried so I went to bed and slept with pain.

**End of flashback**

In this pack everyone hated me, but needed me to cook and clean while they have fun. But not anymore I not going to take their crap. I gonna run away and never come back let's see how they'll need me now. I got paper and a pen and wrote them a letter. I'll doubt they'll read it though. I packed all the thing I going to need which is not much just my clothes which is not a lot and money I earned in my secret job. I left the pack house and shifted into my white wolf and ran in to the forest with my things in my mouth. I took one last glance and left.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I hope you liked this plus I'm on spring break for one week and I'll write more. Also I got a puppy she is so cute, but I don't know what to name it. Anyway<strong> **please review this story and tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Meeting with Midnight Moon pack

Thank you all. I was really happy when I read all of those things. It made me want to write more. I'm glad that you guys liked it so far. I didn't think it would be good. Thank you all and hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of shugo chara or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>In this pack everyone hated me, but needed me to cook and clean while they have fun. But not anymore I not going to take their crap. I gonna run away and never come back let's see how they'll need me now. I got paper and a pen and wrote them a letter. I'll doubt they'll read it though. I packed all the thing I going to need which is not much just my clothes which is not a lot and money I earned in my secret job. I left the pack house and shifted into my white wolf and ran in to the forest with my things in my mouth. I took one last glance and left.<p>

When I went I felt a little weak because I barely ate, but I ran for the first time in months and it felt good, free, and alive. Nothing could stop me this time I ran into the forest that was near the house. I stopped to breath in the nature feeling. Every time I ran in the forest I felt my sense up. The wind pushed up against my snout and swaying with every inch of my body and everything around me a blur with colors of green and brown. The feeling was wonderful.

I felt exhausted after a while of running for two hours I got a pretty good distance of the pack house. I'm almost across the border line. Yup! Our pack territory is the second largest one in the U.S. The first largest pack in the world is the Midnight Moon pack. We aren't the best friends of packs, but we aren't revivals. I looked at a spot to rest since I haven't eaten anything yet. I don't know how to hunt but I've had seen the others do it fine so I can do it too. I saw a bush next to a tree and looked perfect. I weakly limped there and laid down with my paws in the front and my head on top of it and fell asleep.

I woke up by a ray of sunlight and birds chirping. It might be the best way I have woken up in my life in a long time. No screaming my name or pounding at my door just a peaceful sound of nature. I got up feeling a little dizzy and my throat feeling dry and raspy. I looked around for a little stream. I found one a few feet away from where I slept. I licked it in my mouth and felt so much better. Hungry kept up to my stomach and I saw a deer meters away. Wolfs have better senses then humans. I crept up to it little by little. And attack it, but missed completely. The deer took the chance to leave, and left on me on the ground hungry. I dragged my self I didn't eat and was weak. I should be used to it since I barley ate at the pack house. I stretched my body and began running with the events of what happen to me so far. I was too much in my thoughts that I didn't notice crossed in other pack territory. When I passed the line everyone connection was token away. It felt good. As I ran longer this time I felt tired again wanting to stop since I wasn't use to the running. I never was good in P.E. Hungry, thirsty, and so tried. I limped my wolf to the nearest tree and closed my eyes. Sleep was about to hit me until I heard growling.

My eyes immediately opened and I saw these huge wolfs different colors each. A brown wolf and a purplish wolf standing side by side to the black wolf which was bigger than the others. I'm guessing that he is Alpha. They stood around me looking at me. I bowed my head and flatten my ears to show that I wasn't looking for a fight. "Shift!" The one in black commanded me through mind link. I limped to a bush and shift I put on a underwear and a pair of jeans and a shirt that was big on my and went out to meet them. 'Omg.' There were the three wolfs, but instead of paws the stood with hands. The one brown wolf is now a guy that stood around "6'5" and had piercings on both of his ears. He had these green eyes and his hair looked red and brown at the same time. The other had this long silky purple hair that looked like it ended mid back. He stood around "6'4" and had a body that shows he works out but not to much. And lastly the Alpha of the pack. He stood around "6'6" and had dark midnight blue hair that looked messy and gave that sexy look to his body. He had the same color of eyes alluring when anyone looks straight into. he looked lean and muscular and proud.

"Put your head up." Alpha told so I did.

"What's your name?" Red head asked me.

"Amu," I told them in a whisper shy voice.

"Well Amu my name is Nagihiko. Kukai is the one that has head hair. Lastly this Ikuto Alpha of the pack blue hair." Nagihiko told me their names.

"Now Amu why are you in our pack?" Ikuto asked me.

"I ran away from my pack. Please don't make go back!" I begged looking at them.

"Why did you run away from your pack?" Nagihiko asked.

"They didn't want me their so I left." I told him my part of my reason not wanting to say that my mate rejected me so I left.

I looked at them and looked like they were having a serious conversation in their pack link. Then Ikuto looked at me while Kukai looked happy with a huge smile on his face and Nagihiko looked calm.

Ikuto spoke and asked me. "Amu how would you like to join the Midnight Moon pack?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for leaving you all their, I had to leave excitement. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Also sorry for those grammar mistakes.<p>

Tell me if you want to see what happened in Tadase's pack to see how she left or want Amu's reaction.

Review


	3. Trouble with Platinum Light

I am so sorry for not updating in a month . Really I've been busy so far in the past few weeks. My dad got a surgery ,softball practice and etc. My dad couldn't do anything cause he was in pain. Therefore, we had to care of him after surgery. Softball practice was hard and tiring when I came home, so that explains i couldn't do anything after that. Also, I have planned something for red cross because I was the project t manager and I had to get everything set up , softball is over, dad is feeling better, and red cross isn't over until June the 12th. I hope that this explains why I took forever, and sorry for keeping you waiting.

** Disclaimer - I don't own anything,but the plot of shugo chara thank you!**

By the way this is from her pack Tadase p.o.v

* * *

><p><strong>Tadase P.O.V <strong>

I have felt so bad for saying that to Amu and my wolf hasn't stop bothering me since that happened. I waited for school to be over, so I can talk to is going to be a long day for me.

**Ring Ring Ring **

I quickly shot up from my sit once I heard the last bell ring for us to go home. Every single eye was on me as I walked out quickly to get out. I was usually the last to flirt with the girls. I quickly went in my car and started in and left before anyone could stop me.I speed down the road in 90 mph in my car, and Ignoring the nature next to me without stopping. I usually get to the park on my car and get to smell the trees and nature. All and admire it, because it looked, quiet and calm all that my life isn't I envied it for that reason. I felt the urge to step, but my wolf said to keep on going. This time I listened to him. I got their in 15 minutes. Instead, of 45 minutes like when you follow the speed limit to 55mph.

''Amu'', called out, but got no response. So I tried again ''Amu'',again no response. I quickly went down to her room. I busted the door and saw it empty her clothes and personal things gone. I went to get on her bed, but I saw a piece of paper under her pillow. I read it quickly and went outside to howl. I howled in pain and sorrow. I then heard more howls joining in since their future Alpha was in pain they felt the need to howl. That note was the most painful thing I ever read. Still, deep inside me I knew not all part me was sad she left it was the opposite happiness, and I liked it their. Maybe I don't regret what I said or did.

After feeling the sadness replaced I shifted back to human and went back inside every one followed in. I sat on my chair and everyone looked at me with worry eyes. I gave them the letter and everything was quiet and everyone stared at me on what I was going to do. I felt a smile on my face. Then Saaya came in and plodded down my lap. ''I'm hungry''. Then that's when everyone went quiet. Who was going to do our chores for us. We didn't know how to do anything. Without Amu we were doomed. But all that doesn't seem hard though should be easy. We could live without her.

"Alright everyone we'll just work together and do everything the same without Amu." I told everyone and they looked like they accept it and left it alone. I walked into the kitchen with Saaya following. I made her a salad since she didn't want to get fat. It was night and everyone went to sleep. I went into my room and my mind drifted to Amu. I wonder what she is doing right now? Is she alone or a rogue? Did she go into another pack? I didn't sleep a wink at all. I stayed all night thinking about Amu. Maybe my wolf couldn't handle it. Thinking about him he hasn't talked to me all day.

"Kiseki are you there?" Yes our wolf have names. We can't just call them wolfs or something.

No replay.

"Kiskei?" I need an answer.

"Kiskei? Answer me!" Why is he not answering me.

"Yes Tadase." Finally an answer.

"Why didn't you answer me before."

"I need my mate."

"Well she left and she's not coming back."

"She left because you rejected her when I needed my mate here with me."

I didn't reply because he was right I did reject her. My mate. My other half. My soul mate. Why didn't I realized it before. She was the most beautiful girl ever and I let her walk away. I guess I never knew what I had until she left me. I will do anything to make it up to her if I could. I will get her back for sure. And for Kiskei too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but school is almost over. There you guys got Amu's old pack. Do you think Tadase deserves to have a second chance with her? Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.<br>**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	4. Meeting the Pack

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of shugo chara peach pit does.**

Amu Pov

Everything was dead silent. So quiet you can even hear fish swimming. Well not really that's how quiet it was. As the time went by the more impatient became Ikuto. Just as he was going to say something Amu spoke.

"I decided that I will not join your pack." I spoke calmly.

The decision shocked the boys they thought she was going to say yes. She can't be a rouge alone. She can get killed because she is so weak and has no combat fighting skills. Ikuto is stubborn so he won't take no for an answer either she said she yes willing to come or by force.

"We need a good reason why not." Ikuto spoke.

"Because really I'm not good enough to be in your pack. I mean your the greatest pack in the world why would you guys want a weak and ugly girl in your pack that would be a disgrace if you ask me." I spoke everything my pack told me I mean really even my mate didn't want me then who would.

This time Nagihiko spoke, "Amu what are you talking about you the beautiful and you would never be a disgrace in the pack the one that would be would be Kukai," he paused when he heard Kukai shout out, "really Amu we want you to be in our pack." I stared at them taking in their words.

"Ok I'll join your pack." As soon as I said that i was hugged from Kukai. Kukai then released me and Ikuto and Nagihiko welcoming me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad I could make them eat all of their words.

"Alright let's go to the pack house." Ikuto commanded with his Alpha tone. We all changed back into our wolves and ran to the pack house. All this time I was wondering what my old pack was doing. It was almost bringing me to tears. 'Are you ok.' Ikuto asked through the mind link since I was now in the pack. 'Yea' I answered back.

That was my first time ever using via mind link it was so cool since we couldn't speak when we are in wolf form. Then we suddenly stopped on the most biggest house I have every seen even better than Tadase's and that was saying something. We changed back and walked into the the house or should I say mansion. I was awe struck by it's beauty. But I couldn't see any one else.

I turned around to Ikuto."Um where the other pack members?" There had to be more members since they were the deadliest pack I mean they are only 3 there had to be more.

"Kairi, Yaya, Utau." Ikuto called out. Soon three people came down the stairs. First a guy with green hair and dark green eyes with glasses he was tall skinny but with a bit of muscle. Clinging on his arms was a girl younger looking with orange hair that were tied in pig tails with big,red bows on each side and big brown eyes with a bit of orange she had a bit of childish features and smiling at me. Right next to her was a the most beautiful girl I have ever seen she had long, blond hair that reached a bit after her butt and had a diamond shape like face and sharp purple eyes she was tall and had this hour shape figure. Over all she was outstanding. I then realized they were staring at me with confusion.

I cleared my throat and turned to Ikuto. "This is Amu our new pack member we are now seven members make her feel welcome." I was surprised just six members and they manged to be the number one pack wow.

"Hi my name is Amu Hinamori." I introduced myself shyly looking at the ground.

"Hello my name is Kairi Sanjo. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kairi introduced myself.

"Don't be shy. My name is Yaya Yuiki. Kairi is Yaya's mate." Yaya the girl who was clinging onto Kairi.

The tall, pretty, blond then walked to Kukai and gave him a peck on the lips. Now I'm guessing is Kukai's mate.

"Amu this is mate Utau." Kukai told me with pride.

"Oh, yes I forgot my name is Utau Tsukiyomi. It's nice to meet you. About time a girl joins the pack." She told me with a smile on her face.

Tsukiyomi where have I heard that name. Isn't Ikuto's last name Tsukiyomi. If so doesn't that mean. Then it dawn to mean Utau is Ikuto's sister.

"Nagihiko you don't have a mate yet?" I asked him since I already knew Ikuto didn't have one.

"Amu call me Nagi. And no I don't have a mate yet. I'm still looking for her." Nagi told me with a sad smile.

Ikuto then cleared his throat," Amu why don't I show you your room since you must be tried."

He then walked to my bag and walked up the stairs. I followed him behind tried. We walked up all the stairs which was a lot and pasted all the rooms their had to be 50 rooms in each floor. We finally made it on the third floor and walked into a room which I assume is mine. When I walked in I was yet again awe struck. It was way bigger then mine and it was white pure white which was blinding.

"Well this is your room the bathroom is on that door. It's white for you to decorate however you want. You can go shopping tomorrow. Mine room is across from yours. goodnight." With that he left.

I then turned and jumped onto my bed it was so soft I sighed feeling exhausted. And once my head landed on my pillow I was out.


	5. Nagi Spills

Amu POV

I woke feeling refreshed and new. I sighed the best sleep I have gotten so far in life. I looked up at the ceiling. I then smelled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. That made my stomach growl. Oh yea I haven't ate nothing these past few days. I stretched and looked around white. Mental note ask Ikuto to go shopping for stuff. I walked up to my closet and picked the nicest outfit I have which was a pair of jeans and a pink v-neck. I put on my shoes and walked downstairs.

"Morning everybody," I greeted and sat down.

I heard a few mornings coming from everyone. I looked around the table and noticed Ikuto wasn't here.

"Morning Amu did you have a goodnight sleep?" I jumped a bit from my sit when I heard him behind me.

"Morning Ikuto and yes I did have a wonder sleep." I told him. Oh yeah before I forget.

"Um Ikuto can you take me shopping for my room and stuff?" I asked him

"Sorry Amu I have stuff to take care of but I'll ask Utau and Yaya to take you." He replied I was a bit disappointed but I could really get to know Utau and Yaya more.

"Ok thanks." After I said that Nagi handed me a plate of food. I thanked him and dug in. This had to be the best thing I have ever ate. I heard a few chuckles coming from Nagi. I looked up embarrassed I probably looked like a pig eating.

"I'm glad you like my food." He told me. I starred at him surprised he can cook this good.

"You made this?" I asked him.

"Yup," he told me popping the 'p' out.

"This is delicious." I told him.

"Thanks." He replied.

Breakfast went great I got along with everyone and we just talked about random stuff. I rest on my bed and think about Tadase. His red ruby pink eyes and his charming smile that can make any girl girl go crazy for him even me. Wait hold up what am I thinking he rejected me. I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. Let's think about something. Oh yea I still haven't told them about my story I wonder if I'll ever tell them which I probably will.

I heard a knock stopping my train of thoughts. "Come in!" I yelled and sat up on my bed.

Utau came in and plodded herself on my bed her stomach and used her elbows to hold herself up. "So Ikuto told me to take you shopping today. We're shopping for your room and clothes and other things and don't worry about the money I got it. Ikuto gave me his credit card." She finished smiling of the fact that he gave her his credit card. She grab my hand dragging me out of the room. 'Thank god I changed nice' I thought to myself. She led me to their garage full of the best cars I've seen in life. She grabbed some keys and hopped in a grey shiny Koenigsegg Agera R I couldn't help but be awed by it. It was so shiny and smooth. I got in and was more amazed by it it was a light grey and blue leather seats everywhere around it had grey and blue the streaks and the technology was advanced.

"Like it. This is one of my babies. She is really a beauty." Utau said with pride. I guess my expression was that much noticeable. I blush at that.

"Y-yes it is so you have two cars?" I asked wanting to know the other one.

"Yup its a SSC Ultimate Aero I use it to beat Kukai's ass when we race. I'll take you in a spin with me next time." She told me. I was wowed a SSCUltimate Aero is like one of the fastest cars.

"Really?" I asked practically grinning like a little kid was getting to learn how to ride a bike.

She laughed nodding yes to me.

With that being said we left to the mall as fast as Utau wanted to which was at 150 mph and that wasn't all the way. I was amazed to see no police we made it in 15 both quickly hopped out of the car and went inside the mall. It was also my first time being in a mall since most of my clothes were given to me by other she wolfs who had very little pity. I was amazed by every little thing I saw I mean come on I have have never been out before all I have ever did was stay inside and clean and do chores. Sad but that was how I lived ever since that accident when I was 13.

We then bought every clothing I tried skinny jeans, flats, high heels, jackets, skirts, and any other things you can think of. We then went furniture shopping and picked put all shorts of colorful bed covers, lamps, mats, pillow covers, and dressers. Oh and also paint pink and red. We stuffed all my clothing in the trunk of Utau's car which was very hard since her car was small. My furniture was going to be delivered tomorrow. We went inside and put all of my clothes and accessories away. I thanked her and she left so she can spend time with her mate Kukai.

'_Mate,_' my wolf reminded me again for the third time this day. '_Amulet our mate rejected us. That meant he didn't want us.' _I replied her. _'But mate was supposed to be us take care of us and loved us.' _She told me. _ 'Bullshit now he didn't want us now we are going to make him repay his words and I will never accept him.' _She whimpered at that but understood that he would never want us. I was determined to forget everything about Tadase and make him and the Platinum Light pack for all they did to me.

I heard a knock on my door and Nagi walked in. He came and sat down next to me and looked at me with a offering smile I returned the smile back.

"Amu I know this might be hard on you by your mate rejecting you, but you'll get over him trust me." He told me. I just stared at him in shock I haven't told anyone about that. So how did he know that. As if reading my mind Nagi answered me.

"I know the look at pain of loss of a mate when I see one and saw that on me. Because I to lost my mate about 2 years ago." He answered me with a sad smile of the memory of her. I just stared at him in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you all did not see that coming did you. And I'm going to try harder to write this story since school already started for me. And Amulet is Amu's wolf name. Thank you all for reading this. Please review.<strong>


	6. Another Mate

Thank you all for reviewing and the favorites it gets my spirits. Also sorry for not updating much school started and homework I have a lot of it. I'm trying my best to update.

In this chapter: Nagi will talk about his loss of his mate and Amu spills.

Amu's POV

I starred at him in shock and pity. It must of been so hard for him to lose his mate. I mean rejection hurts, but death that's worse I wonder how he lived through it his wolf must be dead or something.

"Your mate umm how did she die." I asked nervously I mean it's hard to talk about a mate that died.

"She died right in front of my eyes by rouges that raped her each they took a turn and then killed her. And the worst part was she was calling me for help while I saw hopeless stuck in a silver cage shot in the stomach." He told his eyes held sadness and hatred by the loss of his mate and hate for the rouges. I felt bad for him he watched them kill her.

"How many were they?" I asked I didn't really want to know, but I had to. I needed to know how many times did he feel the pain. When you have a mate you can feel if they had sex with another person and it's painful.

"There were 7 of them." He answered with venom in his voice it kinda scared me because I never saw this side. Even though I just met him.

"Nagi I'm so sorry it must of been painful for you. It reminds me of a story I heard once." I said and it did but I'm not sure from who or where. Someone from my old pack.

"It was but in still trying to get over it. It happened over 1 year and 8 months 24 days ago." He told me and I was seeing the change in him.

I sighed and decided to tell him the other part of my reason of leaving my pack. It's only fair since he told me his.

"Well your right my mate rejected me and the bullying was enough and to add more pain to my wolf and I. I couldn't handle it so I left them with a note. Did you know what I wrote in that note? One word that's it just bye. It hurt to hear him saying not want me. I always thought my mate would save me from the pain not add more. So I left he told me he needed better. And that hurt." I sobbed into my hands once I finished. Silly me still crying over him. No Amu your stronger than this. That in mind

"Well do you want to get a bit to eat I'll cook." I told him with a gentle smile. He nodded and we went down stairs. When we made it into the kitchen and I crashed into a wall the smelled so good. Was someone cooking already? It smelled so good like chocolate and mint. It even made my wolf stir a bit. I opened me eyes to see who was cooking only to see a chest? I looked up and met dark blue eyes with love? Then all of a sudden I was smacked into a hard chest.

"Mate," the strange guy growled into my ear. Wait hold up I already have a mate that rejected me. How can I have two mates. I looked up to see my second mate.

"Ikuto! Your my second mate." I stated.

When are eyes connected it was like looking into his soul filled with love for me. But Tadase rejected me how could this be possible. 'Look at you. Your fat ugly girl you don't deserve to be my mate.' I remembered what Tadase said to me. Not wanting to get hurt again I tried to push Ikuto away, but he only tightened his grip on me. Not too much to hurt me though. I needed to distract him so he can loosen his hold on me. Quickly a plan formed into my head I looked up at him and kissed him. He was surprised at first but quickly got over it. I felt his tongue pass over my bottom lip to open. I allowed him and his tongue met mine and I moaned into it. It was the best kiss I ever had. It was full of passion and love. I then felt his arms loosen around me. That was my time to escape.

In a quick motion I pushed him. He stumbled a bit and blink his eyes to get over the shock. I quickly left to my room and locked it. Then I heard someone running to my door.

"Amu! Open up!" He kept repeated that while banging to the door.

"Amu open it right now or I'll break the door down." He told and I knew he was serious and I didn't want a broken door so I got up and opened it. He looked surprise that I opened it, but quickly got over it.

"Amu." He stepped in and hugged me tightly like I was going to disappeared from his grasp. I felt him breathe in my scent from my neck.

"Amu never do that again. Your mine and only mine." He told me possessively.

"Are you sure you want me as a mate?" I asked him.

"Of course I want you. I'm your mate and your mine. Why wouldn't I want you." He told me.

"Because Tadase rejected me and said I'm not mate material." I told him.

Instead of answering me he kissed me with everything he had. I kissed him back with the same amount of love. He broke off the kiss and looked right in my eyes.

"Amu I will never hurt you like Tadase did. I never thought I would get a second chance and here you are." He told. Wait what does he mean second chance.

"Ikuto what do you mean second chance?" I asked him I needed to know.

"My mate was a human. She rejected me and married off to another man who she loved." He told with pain and hatred in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So Ikuto too had a mate. Thank you all for reading this. Your reviews make me want to write. Please review. <strong>


	7. The Human

**You guys are the best. Thank you for reviewing.**

**In this chapter: Ikuto explains how his mate rejected him. This not edited. Sorry for the grammar and spelling. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara.**

Amu POV

I gasped his mate rejected him. Sure humans don't feel the pull as strong as us werewolves but still she should have fallen in love.

"Your mate was human." I stated shock wave over.

"Yes. She was but when I told her what I was she became cold afraid and a whore." He told me. Whore you don't your mate a whore. I wonder why he said that.

"Why is your mate a 'whore'?" I told him confused.

"Guess I'll explain my story then." Story of his mate. Do they all have stories. I wonder what his story is.

"Where should I start," he wondered.

"I'll just start from the beginning then. It all started when I met her. I met her at Starbucks. I walked into the cafe and once I did I was hit by her scent. I then knew my mate was here. I saw her with a guy sitting next to her. She looked depressed talking to him. I instantly wanted to cheer her up and be by her side. I tried to act normal so I ordered coffee. Once the guy left she was in tears when he left the cafe. I walked over her with my order and asked her what's wrong. At first she looked at me and answered me with 'I'm alright my boyfriend just broke up with me.' I wanted to cheer up so I sat on the chair the guy was on and made her talk to." Ikuto paused rethinking his thoughts.

"She introduced her self. Her name was Yumi. She was a beauty. She had long brown hair and green sparkly eyes and long button nose. I loved how she smiled or laughed at her own jokes when she found them funny. She told me everything. Her boyfriend broke up with her and told her she was cheating on her for the past 3 months with her best friend. After they dated for 1 year and a half." I felt bad for her they dated that long and he cheats on her with her best friend. That just f***ed up.

"After that I invited her for ice cream to cheer her up. She agreed since she didn't want to mope for him. We went and I found so much about her favorite color to her pets to her family. I found out her mother died by a wolf attack and she hated wolves since then. At first I was worried she wouldn't accept but I still went for her. I mean she's my mate. She just told me everything about her. I loved everything she did. I asked if she wanted a ride home and she said yes since her ride was Akiyo her ex-boyfriend. I drove and walk her to her door. After some goodbyes she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me. And went inside her house."

"I stood there and smiled and walked into my car. I then knew I had fallen in love with Yumi. Then remembered I didn't have her phone number. I sighed and drove home as I was changing into my house I found a note with her number and it read I had a great time call me. I was so happy and I went to sleep with a smile on my face. I woke up and called her around 2 in the afternoon. I was too excited to hear her voice. Even more when she picked. She sigh and admitted she thought I would call her back."

"We talked for hours about random stuff and joked around too. I then had the guts to ask her out on a date and she said yes. The date was the next date a surprise. Around 7 I picked her and took her to the movies and then dinner. We had fun and I dropped her off at her house and this time I kissed her goodbye. At that point things went really well for us. But everything changed when I turned Alpha but before I took the the title I had to be a mated wolf. After 2 years of dating I figured why not she told me she trusted me and loved me. I asked her on a date and propose to her she said yes and I was so happy. I then took her to the forest that was near by the pack house."

"I confessed what I was to her the moment she asked what was wrong. I guess that was the wrong timing. At first she didn't believe me,so she told me to prove it so I did. I remember the look she had on her face when I did. She screamed frighten by me telling me not to kill her. I was pained that she didn't trust my wolf or me. I shifted back and tried to go near her but she told to stay back. She told me not to go near her. I didn't and thought she needed time. I gave her my car keys and told her she can drive her self to cool down. She took them from me and ran away from. I shifted back and ran to the pack house and shifted back and ran to my room. I cried so hard that I slept myself to sleep."

"She didn't call for 2 days. I was worried about her so I went to her apartment and saw another car parked but I shrugged it off thinking it was her friends car. I went to her door and knock a few times after 5 minutes I decided to use the spare key she gave me. I walked in and went to her bed room. I heard the shower running and thought I'd wait for her to come out. No later then 15 minutes she came out with her ex-boyfriend wrapped in a towel. In that moment I felt betrayed. I was worried something happened to her, but here she was giggling while cheating on me with Akiyo. They both stopped laughing when they saw. I expected Yumi to be feeling a hit guilty about cheating on me. Instead she stood there smiling smugly."

"I asked her why still feeling betrayed by her. Why she screamed at me. And I quote 'You monsters took my best and only family from me. Why would ever marry something that killed my mother? Here take your stupid ring back I don't want from you filthy creatures.' She threw the ring back at me and looked at me with disgust. I picked the ring and left her. I went into my car and went to my private thinking spot. When I got there I fished out the ring from my pocket and threw it out to the small pond that was there. I broke down in tears. I couldn't handle it. I then grew angry all those years together and she wasted it without me explaining her what we were that I would never harm her."

"I ran back to the pack house and saw my pack about to get attacked by rouges. While war was happening I stood there in shock and finally when my wolf regained what was happening I ran full speed ahead. But it was still too late. When I got there my parents were barely breathing. My dad told me that I was now in charge of the pack and said the words of exchange for my to take my place as alpha. I felt the power and mind links from coming to be an Alpha. I cried out when my parents told their goodbyes. I fell on my knees and cried. Later I called pack members to help with my parents. Days later after the funeral everyone was still depressed. I had no idea how to control a pack since I was 18. None of my Dad's pack came out alive everyone dead. After months I got myself together and met Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi. Yaya and Utau came from other packs. And we all became close as a family and since I was an Alpha we decided we make a pack and that was how the Midnight Moon Pack was brought together." He finished.

I was stunned he did have a long background. I heard some stories about that I thought it was just rumors. And his mate and parents died. Oh god it was a lot to take in. I looked at the time and saw it was 8:45 p.m. I looked at him and hugged him tightly he suffered so much and had to deal with so much pain at such a young age. I felt him sigh exhausted.

"Ikuto you look tired let's go to bed." I told him and pulled him to my bed with me. I changed into my pjs while he just stripped to his boxers. He pulled me down with him when I finished and held me. I looked at him in the eyes and kissed him. I pulled away and told him goodnight. In less the 5 minutes he was out. I smiled and snuggled in closer and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that took me to write like 3 or 4 hours. I might update in the weekends since I don't have school. I just read your reviews and it just made me want to write. Sorry if it bored you but that was Ikuto's background. And yes everyone has a cute or sad back ground story. I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm tried since it's 12:07 am and I'm sleepy. Thank you and please review.<strong>


	8. Kukai and Utau part 1

Have** you guys heard One Direction's new song Live While Were Young. Awesome song! Directioner here. I can't stop hearing it and watching the video.**

**Moving on...Thank you everyone who read or reviewed my story. It makes me really happy. **

**In this chapter: Ikuto and Amu have a date. Also Utau and Kukai spill how they found out they were mates.**

Last Chapter: "Ikuto you look tired let's go to bed." I told him and pulled him to my bed with me. I changed into my pjs while he just stripped to his boxers. He pulled me down with him when I finished and held me. I looked at him in the eyes and kissed him. I pulled away and told him goodnight. In less the 5 minutes he was out. I smiled and snuggled in closer and slept.

* * *

><p>Amu POV<p>

I woke up feeling warm and fresh. I was about to stretch my arms but felt something warm stopping me. I opened my eyes to see my blue hair mate sleeping with his arms wrapped around. Ikuto looked so innocent. His hair was between his eyes and his lips were parted breathing softly. I tried to move his arms trying to get up but he only tighten his grip on me. Deciding to wake him up since I'm hungry I shook him a bit calling his name. Didn't work so I thought of something else.

I moved up with his arms still around me. I neared my face and gently placed my lips on his. I kissed him harder to wake up. Seconds later I felt him kissing back. I was about to pull away when I felt his hand on the back of my head not letting me move. I felt his tongue softly cross my lips. Deciding to tease him I kept my lips close. I heard him growl lowly and man what a turn on was that. I felt his hand on my butt and grasp it. I gasped out of surprise and he used that to sneak his tongue in my mouth. I felt him smirk and I rolled my eyes at him which was quite useless since I had my eyes close. His tongue touched me and tried to make me move it. I didn't know what to do so I did what he did. I explored his mouth like his doing with mine. Deciding to be braver I move myself up so I can straddle his hips and grind om them. I heard him groan. I then pulled away my lips away his.

I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me.

"That was the best way I have woken up." Ikuto said.

I blushed and was about to answer when my stomach growled and loudly may I say. I blushed even harder. I heard Ikuto chuckling at me.

"Alright let's go feed that monster in your tummy." He told while picking me bridal style. He carried me all the way downstairs to the kitchen. There we found everybody chatting on the table. They stopped and looked at Ikuto and me.

"Amu and I are mates." Ikuto told them proudly. I heard them clapping and cheering at us.

"Congrats to our Alpha for finding a mate." I heard Kukai shout and other congrats similar to his. I smiled at them and Ikuto carried me to the kitchen and sat me down on the counter. He opened the fridge and took what he needed out and placed them on the got out pans and started cooking. He cracked eyes and toasted bread and made pancakes with chocolate my favorite. He put everything on one plate and set it on the table. He then grabbed me and sat me down on his lap. He grabbed a fork with pancake.

"Say ahh." I just did what I was told since I was hungry. It was so good better than Nagi's cooking. Just kidding but close. I did the same to him. And just like that we fed each other until we had nothing left on our plate. I got up and put the dishes on the sink and washed them together with Ikuto. When we were done Ikuto wrapped his arms behind me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll pick you up at 7 for our date. I"ll be leaving for me Alpha duties. See ya later." I was surprised I have never been on a date. I was excited for it. He kissed me and left to his office.

I went up to my room and changed. I went to the living room and saw Uatu and Kukai their. They looked so perfect for each other.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked them. They looked at each and Utau patted at the seat next to hers. I jumped on it and sat Indian style and looked at them.

"Well we didn't meet on the best matters of time." Kukai told me.

"It all started the night when they killed all of my pack. I was away at my friends house. She lived across town and I haven't since her in a long time. I called her and she invited me for a sleepover. I didn't know that would change my life forever. The next day I got a call from Ikuto and he explained what happened. Without saying nothing I ran to my car and went to the pack house to see if he was lying. When I saw it I went up and blamed it on him and ran into the forest angry with rouges and Ikuto. I ran into Kukai who at that moment was rouge. I ran right into him. I felt sparks and wanted nothing more than snuggle with him, but I remembered what he was. I ran back home and shifted back and cried to sleep with everything that happen to me." Utau told me unable to continue.

"I followed her back shortly. I saw everything through her window. I stayed away from her for months. I did that because I knew she had to find herself first with everything that happened. I found out what happened by other Rouges that I met. One night I was standing the same spot I did every month to see how she slept. I didn't even notice the wolf behind me. After the battle of me almost dying the wolf commanded I change back so I did 'cause he spared. After talking for a while when light shone on him I noticed it was Ikuto. After looking after Utau I learned Ikuto is her brother."

"I told him everything of my story. At that time I blacked out. I lost too much blood. I woke up in a room I ended up was in Utau's. When I woke up she was by my side. I remember every detail about her appearance. Her blood shot eyes, emotionless, still, and pale body. God under all that she was beautiful. I made a promise to myself that day. I will bring her back and make her forget her painful past. After I woke up she got up and left. She didn't talk to me for days until I got better and went to look for her. I found her crying her eyes out. My heart wrenched at that moment seeing her like that. I hugged her and held her. At first she put up a fight, but then realized I wasn't letting go. I whispered sweet things in her ear. She fell asleep in my arms. I went to her room and laid her down and slept with her in my arms." Kuaki left off when Utau signaled to him she was ready.

"The next morning I woke up in Kukai's arms was the best sleep I ever got in the past few weeks. At first I was surprised, but everything that happened to him I blamed myself. I didn't want a mate at the moment because of all the things that happened to me. But as the days pasted I realized I needed someone there for me and Ikuto was still depressed of his lost. I also didn't want one because he can hurt me like Yumi did to him. Also I didn't want to lose another person that means so such to me. I guessed I said that out loud and Kukai heard everything." Utau said.

"I didn't blame her I would of done the same thing if I lost my pack and family in one day too. I told her that and told her my story. My story of why I got kicked out my pack the Ruby Water Pack." Wow the Ruby Water Pack was a powerful pack until it got wiped put from hunters and rouges. I was impressed. No wonder Kukai was one of the best warrior in the pack. "The reason I was banned from the pack was because of the Alpha daughter Keki. The rule in my pack was no beta or third in command or anyone else in this matter were to date the Alpha's daughter unless you were her mate. Keki had sort of a obsession with me. She always scared off any girl that came near me. It didn't matter since I was saving myself for my mate though. She would always beg me to secretly go out with her. I told her my reason but she still didn't listen to me. Once she saw me with my girlfriend at that time she got mad. You see I never told anyone my relationship between with nobody especially Keki."

"She warned me to break up with her, but I refused. I wasn't going to let her take over me. I got called to the Alpha's office, and I thought it was something with the pack since I was beta. As I walked in I saw Keki next to her father who was glaring at me. I was confused until he told why I was called. Apparently Keki told me I was harnessing her and tried to rape her. I was shock she told her father that. He gave me a chance to deny it but I didn't. It didn't matter since he was going to believe why waste my sentence time. At first he said to kill me, but Keki told him to banned me and never let me get in contact with my friends and family. I knew she only did it 'cause she stilled liked me and didn't want me dead. He agreed to her command and they kicked me out from my pack. My family looked at me shame while my dad was pissed off at me with putting our family name in shame. I left and became rouge."

"I was looking for a pack to live in, but they all rejected me saying they didn't want a bastard wolf. News traveled fast and every pack knew why I was banned. Ikuto didn't hear because he stopped going to Alpha meetings. I was walking and crash into Utau. I had no where to go so I followed her." Kukai stopped to breath again. "And after months of dating we completed our mating bond. I was accepted to the pack since Ikuto had no choice. I was her mate so I had to stay." Kukai finished and looked into Utau's eyes and kissed her.

After a while of them kissing it got awkward for me so I left. I was right everyone did have a story. I wonder Kairi and Yaya's story maybe their story was more loving. I sighed almost time for my date with Ikuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update last week I was going to but I got major writer's block. Also I was caught up with my crush at school. Oh and this chapter will have two parts to it since it would be super long. I try to write 1,000 words and more each chapter. I'm also been reading a new manga I found. Also I looking for a beta reader.<br>**

**Next Upload: Saturday or Sunday  
><strong>

**P.S**

**The ending was rushed sorry about that I was tried.  
><strong>

**Review or favorite!  
><strong>


	9. Date Part 2

**This is the second part of chapter 8 I didn't want to make a very long chapter so I put it in two parts. Also thank you all for your reviews and favorites for this story.**

**Last Chapter:** After a while of them kissing it got awkward for me so I left. I was right everyone did have a story. I wonder Kairi and Yaya's story maybe their story was more loving. I sighed almost time for my date with Ikuto.

**In this Chapter:** Amu and Ikuto go on a date and the mark.

* * *

><p>Amu POV<p>

As I left I kept thinking about our date. I never went on a date before. I went to my room and checked the time. 5:30 pm good it only gives me one hour and thirty minutes. I took a shower for about twenty minutes. I looked in my closet and picked out a white shorts and a brown belt with little designs and a turquoise tank top. I looked at my jewelry box which was filled in every spot and chose a neck-less with rocks on brown string. (Outfit on profile.) I set it on my bed and decided to take it. I put on matching light blue undergarments with a bit of lace. Like my grandmother once said always match you never know what might happen. Oh granny she was the most understanding and best grandmother any one could of had. She was just like mother. I put on my outfit and realized I didn't put on shoes. I quickly ran and saw my brown and turquoise straps sandals. I put them on and sat in front of my mirror. I decided to curl it. As I waited for it to heat up I decided to do m make-up. I went for more of a natural choice.

I grabbed my mascara and put on two coats. It felt heavy but I think I'll get use to it. Next I lightly put on a light coat of foundation. I looked at my lips and decided to put on lip gloss. I checked my curler and it was hot. I still had 56 minutes to go. I put half my hair up in a bun so I could do the bottom easier. I had seen girls in my old pack do this for a date.

"Done with the first half of my hair." I sighed my arms were already feeling tried but I had to finish. I looked at the time and sighed only 34 minutes left. Finally done. I looked at clock 5 minutes left. I looked at my outfit, my make-up,and poses I should do. I heard a knock on my door and in came Ikuto himself looking extremely sexy. He was wearing a nice blue fitting shirt and slim pants that made his butt look very nice may I say.

"If you keep looking at me like that I might throw down on that bed and have my way with you." That made me snap out of checking him out. I looked down blushing from being caught checking him out.

"Come on let's go." He grabbed my hand gently and we walked downstairs hand in hand together. Everything was quiet. I wonder where everyone was. Outside was fresh and Ikuto walked me to his car. He opened my side of the door and closed it when I got in. When he got in and we started to get out the drive way. We made a circle and he parked the car in the drive way. I was confused why we were here at the house again. Maybe he forgot something. But I knew it wasn't that when he opened my side of the door. I was about to ask him but he just put his finger on my mouth.

"We have to walk to where we are going. If that's okay with you I can change the date plans if you don't wanna walk." I smiled at him.

"Nah I don't mind." He sighed in relief and smiled at me. He took my hand and gently pulled me into the forest. After 15 minutes of walking he stopped and I crashed right into him since I was walking behind him. I heard him chuckling sexily. I blushed again for the third time this afternoon.

"Here we are." Ikuto announced and I stepped away from him and looked at the scene. It was so beautiful. Right there was little candles on Lilly pads everywhere in the pond. Then there was the moon staring directly on a table with two trays of food. Along the way you walk to the table there was a row of roses of different colors. I just stood there shocked by what he did.

"Do you not like it. Does it look like I was trying so hard because I wasn't I mean I did but never mind. I should of went with movie and dinner. Would you like that? Maybe I did make you walk to much I can just ca-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"You talk too much for my liking. I wouldn't change a thing it's perfect. And that movie and dinner is way too over used as a first date." I told him the truth.

"Good 'cause I worked to hard on this date." He took my hand and we walked past the roses. He pulled out the chair and I sat on it when he pushed it back. And he sat himself.

"You sure are acting like gentlemen." I told him.

"Sorry if I'm a bit old style. That's how my parents taught me." He replied.

"It's fine I love it. Your parents did teach you well. And how did you do this?" I told him I have not seen my old pack men do this to their mates.

"That's a secret." He winked at me. I pouted at him.

That's how are date went. We talked about each other and goofed off at some points. it started to get cold and dark though. So we left everything there. When we walked back Ikuto picked me up saying I was walking to slow. But I knew better he heard me thinking I was tried of walking.

Along the way I heard clicks but didn't think much. He carried me home and set me down until we made it to my bedroom. He set me down and climbed in with me. He kissed me surprisingly. I kissed him back after the shock. He deepened the kiss by entering his tongue into my mouth. He broke the kiss and kissed me down the neck. He stopped where my neck and shoulder met. He licked me and I moaned a bit. He bit down at my neck. At first it hurt but it started to leave and felt good. He removed his mouth from my neck and I looked at him. He had blood on his mouth. My blood. He marked me. My body felt tired and my eyes closed before I could say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap. So Ikuto marked Amu on their first date. Ikuto is so going to get yelled at by her. Please review it makes me write more.<strong>


	10. The Mark

**Okay I know some of you guys expected Amu's reaction but we'll get Tadase's. And I hope my grammar and spelling got better. I did not edit this chapter.**

**Last Chapter:** He broke the kiss and kissed me down the neck. He stopped where my neck and shoulder met. He licked me and I moaned a bit. He bit down at my neck. At first it hurt but it started to leave and felt good. He removed his mouth from my neck and I looked at him. He had blood on his mouth. My blood. He marked me. My body felt tired and my eyes closed before I could say anything.

**This Chapter:** Tadase's POV and some parts of Amu's POV. Also someone is in there.

* * *

><p>Tadase's POV<p>

I sighed for what seemed the billionth time this week. It was another failure day of not finding Amu. I winced at the pain I've been getting lately by my wolf. I don't why but it seems my wolf in getting angrier everyday. I walked into my office and slumped in my chair.

"Hello Alpha." My beta told me. Unlike most betas my beta was a bit younger than others.  
>I just nodded to sad to speak. I have been acting like this all this week.<p>

"Back again this late at night? You should take a break you been working to hard." She told me.

"I know but I have to do this Yumi." I answered.

"Ok boss it's night though you sure don't wanna work on this tomorrow morning?" Yumi asked me.

I just nodded to confirm it. I started looking through the files of different Alphas. You see lately I've been having rouge problems and I need help. And the other Alphas have the same problem and are barely managing. And Midnight Moon Pack is close to mine. I was about to look at Midnight Moon's profile until I had this pain at aching on my shoulder. I tried to ignore it at first but it started to grow more in pain. I groaned in pain it was too much now.

"Boss are you okay?" I heard Yumi ask me. But I couldn't really answer her because of the pain.

"Call the pack doctor!" I grunted clutching at my shoulder. My wolf then howled in pain. I wonder why it hurt him if it was my human side in pain. I felt myself being carried into my room.

"Okay Alpha where does it hurt?" I heard the Doc ask me.

"Where my hand is at. My neck." I told him.

"On a scale to one to ten rate how much it hurts?" He asked again.

"Ten." I replied getting tried of him asking questions.

"Alpha are you in pain because of m-?" This time I didn't let him finish.

"Just shut the fuck up and do something!" I yelled.

Sooner the pain became unbearable I started to black out. They were talking, but I couldn't hear them but I could see their lips moving. Finally my eyes dropped close and a painless sleep welcomed me.

Amu POV

I woke up feeling more tried than usual. And my body was aching especially my neck. I blinked and closed my eyes again. I just laid there. Deciding I had to get up to shower and get ready. I got up and stretched and walked into the bathroom. I walked into the shower and turned it on. The shower was huge. I washed my body and hair strawberry scent both. I just love strawberries. For some reason my neck ached every time I touched it. But the thing is only one side hurt and I don't know why. I turned off the shower and I grabbed my towel and wrapped my body around. I walked out and walked into my closet. I pulled out whatever which happened to be a one shoulder pink shirt and some ripped light blue short shorts. I pulled out some sandals since it was sorta hot today. I walked back in the bathroom and brushed my hair into a bun. My mirror was still fogged so I couldn't see how I looked but I guessed I looked good.

I walked out of my room and went downstairs. I saw Utau and Yaya watching tv and decided to join them.

"Hey Guys." I exclaimed.

"Hey Amu." Yaya didn't bother looking away from the tv so it must of been a good show. Utau looked at me shortly and then turned wide eyed.

"Amu why didn't you tell me Ikuto marked you." Utau yelled looking at me with sadness. " I know we aren't really close but I thought you could tell me."

That got Yaya's attention. She looked at me wide eyes too.

"You guys are wrong Ikuto didn't mark me." I told them not believing what they just told me.

"Yaya go get a mirror for Amu to see." Utau command. Yaya nodded and left to get a mirror. In a few seconds she came back with a medium sized mirror. Yaya and Uatu ran over to me and aimed it at my neck. I looked to see where they looked at. And there it was two initials AI. And let me tell the mark was a beauty. It was black and had swirls around it. It looked neatly written and fancy too. I just looked at it. So that meant Ikuto biting me wasn't a dream. Utau and Yaya's voices bought me out of my daze.

As I was going to speak in walked in Ikuto.

"Amu I can explain." He exclaimed.

Tadase POV

I woke up in pain. I opened my eyes and saw the doctor looking at me.

"Tadase have you found your mate and is it Amu?" He asked me.

I sighed, "Yes I have and yes she is my mate."

" Hmm interesting. And you had pain on your shoulder correct?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but this only adds up to one conclusion. Another male had bitten Amu and claimed her." He told me.

"What!" I yelled. It can't be she only left a week ago.

_'Well we would have claimed her if you didn't act stupid and reject her.'_ Kiseki responded.

'That doesn't matter she left a week ago and let another claim her. Our mate is a slut.' I told him. This only made me want to find her more.

Hinamori Amu I will find you no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. I'm sorry if it was short but I just wanted to let you in on how the mate bonding works. And I think I wrote in a familiar name in the chapter some I promise you'll read Amu's reaction to Ikuto mark. and it might come out expectantly. And the AI stands for Alpha Ikuto. There's more to the mark though.<strong>

**Any questions you have and I'll answer them.**

**Please Review! I really like those.**


	11. Truth is Out

**Well like I promised this Amu's reaction to the mark. I hope you guys like this chapter.**_  
><em>

**Last chapter:**_ 'Well we would have claimed her if you didn't act stupid and reject her.' Kiseki responded._

_'That doesn't matter she left 'a week ago and let another claim her. Our mate is a slut.' I told him. This only made me want to find her more._

_Hinamori Amu I will find you no matter what._

**This chapter: **Amu confronts Ikuto and also Ikuto gets a call for help._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Amu POV<p>

"Amu I can explain." He exclaimed.

"Well explain." I told as calmly as I could.

"Okay well we should sit down." Ikuto cleared his throat and began walking to the couch sitting a couple sits away from me.

"Okay well we talk about this privately.' He said but more like a command for the others.

"Oh yeah well we'll be going now so you guys can talk." Kukai responded while the other nodded and mutter something I couldn't understand.

"Ikuto are stalling?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"What me stall psh yeah right I would never. Well onto the point I don't know what came over me. My wolf all of a sudden took over. After that kiss we had and the look in your eyes showed full of love. And the he took over." I blushed knowing I did in deed love him. I don't know if it's a mate thing, but I'm guessing it's because I never received loved other than my parents and _Ami._

"Amu I love you please forgive me. I'll do anything. Just please don't hate me." Ikuto was practically on his knees begging. And his eyes pleading at me to forgive him. No wonder he wanted the others to leave. I just looked at him for about a few minutes. I scooted closer and quickly grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. I kissed him as hard as I can. At first he was shocked until I touched his lips with my tongue. He opened his mouth and our tongues clashed with each other. I felt his hands push my head closer to his lips. I tugged his hair a bit and he growled lowly. God that sounded sexy. At first we were playing tag and then explored each other's mouth. Then it was war and of course he won. I was quickly running out of breath and pulled away slowly. And when I did i could of swore I heard Ikuto whimper but who knows.

God that kiss was intense sparks were flying everywhere.

"Ikuto it's okay. I was just mad that you didn't let me approve it first. And I love you too." By now his smile was wider. It made me really happy that I caused it.

"Okay now that I know you aren't mad at anymore I need to get back to work. Love you and don't do anything bad." He kissed me for a few seconds and left. I sighed damn it how could I forget? I still need to tell Ikuto about my old pack and my ex mate.

Ikuto's POV

I sat on my desk thinking about Amu. I wanna know everything about her to her favorite color to how she sleeps. Yup everything. But I still have a feeling she is hiding something. I couldn't believe that I got a second chance. And she is perfect than any other girl. She is so beautiful damn how did I get so lucky.

*Ring Ring* That snapped me out of my daze about Amu.

"Yes hello Ikuto speaking." I answered.

"Rouges." And that's all he needed to say.

"Okay when?" I replied rouges and hunters are a big problem to us.

"How about two weeks from now." Hmm that's enough time from now to get prepared.

"What pack am I going to help?" I thought.

"I'm Tadase from the Platinum Light pack." I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Alright the date is planned from two weeks from now." And without that I hanged up.

'Everyone Pack meeting now.' I commanded.

In a minute I went in. Everyone was busy talking among them selves. As I was walking and bumped into something and knew it was Amu by the sparks.

"Um Ikuto I need tell you something about." Amu told me looking down while blushing.

"Sure Amu, but can this wait I need to announce something quick." I told her.

"I guess it can wait. It's not that important." I sighed in relief it's not important as she says.

I kissed her quickly and went to start the meeting.

Amu POV

I was about to tell him about Tadase and his pack, but he needed to start the meeting. I wonder what it is about?

I heard Ikuto clear his voice making everyone quiet, but to me it was a turn on. Woah what was I thinking about. I shook my head and listen to whatever Ikuto was saying.

"This might seem to quick but we are going to help a pack near by." He said. Hm I wonder what pack we are helping. As reading my mind Ikuto continued to talk about the pack.

"We will be helping the Platinum Pack run by Alpha Tadase. They are having rouge problems. Those who agree in helping them raise your hands." He finished talking.

Once I heard him say the words platinum and Tadase I froze. I just sat there frozen. I saw everyone raise their hands. Ikuto glanced at me and sent me a worried look while Nagi did too.

"Amu are you alright?" I heard Ikuto ask. His voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Yeah I'm alright." I whispered but I was sure he heard he.

"Meeting dismissed." With that said he went over to me while everyone walked out with worried looks.

"Amu what was it you were going to tell." It's now or never Amu.

"Nothing important just that I used to be in Platuinum Pack but ran away when Tadase my first mate rejected me and also because they treated me like shit. Yeah nothing important." I said quickly but when I finished Ikuto growled loudly.

"THEY DID WHAT!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh so Amu finally told Ikuto. Bet some of you weren't expecting that. Do you think Ikuto will cancel helping Tadase. So many questions. I will most likely update again tomorrow or Sunday so keep on a look out. Sorry I was to update sooner this week but my birthday was Wednesday. So I was busy. <strong>

**SO lastly REVIEW! REVIEW!  
><strong>

**P.S Ask any questions and I will answer.  
><strong>


	12. It's Okay

So the story begins. I don't know but reviews make me wanna write. Sorry I meant this week if I got your hopes up.

**Last Chapter:**

"Nothing important just that I used to be in Platuinum Pack but ran away when Tadase my first mate rejected me and also because they treated me like shit. Yeah nothing important." I said quickly but when I finished Ikuto growled loudly.

"THEY DID WHAT!" He yelled.

**This Chapter:** Amu and Ikuto talk about helping the Platinum Pack.

Amu POV

Ikuto calm down I'm over it I mean without Tadase rejecting me I would have never found you. And Im sort of thankful for that. I found the most handsome and wonderful mate in the world." I told meaning everything I said. It's true though without Tadase I would have never found Ikuto. So Thanks Tadase.

"Still they had no right to treat you like a salve. And I am thankful for everything. I had a second chance with you. The most beautiful, wonderful, kindest,and strongest mate in the world." I looked up at him with awe. No one had ever told me that and hearing that Ikuto made it even more special. I couldn't take no more so I stood one tippy toes and kissed him. And he kissed me back with the same force. I kept running my hands through his hair and running through his chest. I couldn't help but moan when his tongue came in connect with my lips. And then Ikuto pushed me against the wall with force. I gasped by the suddenness. But all thoughts forgotten when his tongue met mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his arms hold my body up. I started then pulling his hair. God his lips felt so good. I started pulling away from the kiss for breath. Once I pulled away Ikuto set me down.

"Do you still wanna help them Amu?" he asked.

"Yes even though they treated me badly. No pack should die in the hands of rouges." I answered no one should because of rouges or hunters like like never mind too soon for that.

"Are you sure?" He asked one more time.

I just nodded.

"Oka-" I just cut him off this time.

"Yes I'm sure of it. Now carry me to bed." I told him exhausted. In less than a second I was in Ikuto's arms and up the stairs. Once in the room Ikuto slowly laid me on the bed. I sat up and walked into the closet and picked my pj's and walked into the bathroom. I changed into a pink tank top and black shorts. When I walked out Ikuto was laying on the bed only wearing boxers. Man is that a sight to see. I walked over to my side and laid down. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. When I closed my eyes I felt Ikuto's arm wrap around me.

"Night Amu I love you." Wait what did he say I love you.

* * *

><p>SORRY It was so short I promised to make it longer. Also would you guys like bonus chapters that weren't mention. Like little short stories for the gang? I was thinking I could do that. I might update not too long from now. Also ideas for the story would be nice. Also any questions PM me. I will be giving questions to know more about you guys.<p>

**Question: Where are you guys from? **

Please Review and answer the question above.


	13. Really you

**Thanks for being patience here is chapter 13.**

**Last Chapter:** "Night Amu I love you." Wait what did he say I love you.

**This Chapter:** Ikuto and Amu meet Amu's past pack.

Amu POV

I was so nervous about today. Today we are going to meet the Platinum Pack today. I know I shouldn't be like this but I can't help it.

"Amu won't you hurry up already we're going to be late." Ikuto yelled.

Okay I can do this. I got my suit case and left my bedroom. It was a change of plans instead them coming here we are going over there since we are less.

"Amu I said hurry up." he yelled for the third time.

"I'm coming." I yelled.

"That's what she said." Kukai joked.

Once I reached the bottom I smacked him on the head. But I can tell Utau hit already.

"Can't you guys take a joke. Sheesh can't women take a joke." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Utau said.

"Oh nothing." He said as he chuckled nervously.

"That's what I thought." Utau said.

Cough cough, "Whipped",Cough cough.

We all laughed at Nagi's joke. Well except Kukai who was blushing at the ground.

"Alright let's get going or we'll be late." With that command we went to the cars. The pairs was easy.

Pair #1  
>Yaya and Kairi<p>

Pair #2  
>Utau and Kukai<p>

Pair #3  
>Ikuto and Me<p>

Nagi was by himself but he didn't mind.

Once in the car we left on first me and Ikuto went first to show the way. I sighed here it goes.

We were getting closer as I saw familiar areas. I bet we were at least 13 minutes away. Ikuto leaned over and grabbed my hand.

"You nervous babe?" he asked looking at the road.

"Tons. I don't if I can face my past." I told him.

"Well your stronger and more beautiful than ever. Every time you walk it's with confidence. You make every thing bright. You have no need to feel scare. You have a family you changed alot. You have me your longer alone in this." He told me honestly.

I looked at him tears in my eyes. That was the most thoughtful thing anyone told me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Your right I am different and I have you guys." A whole new confidence now.

"Alright we are here." He parked the car and opened my side to get off. I slid off and walked out everyone parked and got off.

"Alright we are going to knock and we all know the reason we're here right." We all nodded.

Ikuto walked up to the door and knocked. I hid behind him. I can't let them see me yet. Knowing what I was doing Ikuto stood taller and wider for me.

"Welcome you must be the Midnight Moon Pack. Come on in." I panicked what if they saw me. I guessed they thought the same thing. So they huddled around me like a group thing and in we went like.

"People this the Midnight Moon Pack who came to help us." I heard Tadase speak to the pack.

As knowing what to do we introduce ourselves.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi said.

"Hi my name is Yaya and mate of Kairi." Yaya spoke a bit childish of her voice sound.

"I am Nagihiko third in command." Nagi spoke

"I am Kukai beta of the pack." Kukai stated.

"I an Utau mate to Kukai and also Ikuto's younger sister." Utau spoke walking next to Kukai.

Damn I'm almost up.

"And lastly I'm Ikuto Alpha of the pack." I peaked and saw some girls trying to get his attention. I giggled at them.

"Alpha Ikuto I heard that you had a Luna or am I wrong." Stated Tadase.

"It's true I have found my Luna.  
>" Oh I guess this is my entrance.<p>

I stepped out. "I'm Amu, Luna of the pack. I see some familiar faces. Why so shocked thought I was going to die. Come on I don't have time for this where are we staying so we can put our stuff away." I spoke mentally congratulating myself. I looked around seeing their shocked faces. Some stood there mouths hanging out.

"Well what are you doing shows to our rooms." I said getting angry by their slowness.

"Yes I'll go do that. Follow me." Tadase command. I can tell he was a bit ticked off. Ikuto came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. One by one we left to our rooms. Mates were together and Nagi by himself. We stopped walking when we landed on the door.

"This will be your guys room." His fists kept clenching. His jaw was tight. Yup he didn't like the idea of us staying together.

"Yes thank you for showing us our room." I told him sweetly. When we walked in I slammed the door in his face. I smiled as I heard stomping on the floor. Alphas don't like getting disrespect.

"Now did you really have to do that?" Ikuto told after changing to his pjs which is only his boxers. I sighed and laughed nodding.

I changed and went into the bed.

"Night babe." He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me.

"Night Iku." I giggled at his pet name I gave him.

"Iku really." He smiled amused.

"Yup your name is long so Iku is shorter now let me sleep." I told not feeling sleepy at all.

"Alright then." I closed my eyes, but still I could not sleep.

After a while of not sleeping I got up to go to the kitchen. I went to get a glass of warm milk. It always helps me sleep. As I walking upstairs I was pushed up against the wall. I instantly knew by who by all the sparks that are going on.

Tadase!

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that I might update this week before break ends. Also I was thinking of writing another werewolf story but a different plot from this. How about that. Oh almost forgot the people who answered to chapter 12 question will be getting a preview for the next two chapters like it. I already know who they are.<strong>

**Question: Favorite band or artist? **

**Answer to last week's question California. Where I'm from. **


	14. Mine First

**There are no words in how sorry I am. I have been focusing on school for my grades and got grounded for the C's I have. Also for personal problems. I hope you guys don't hate me and still love this story. **

**Last Chapter :**After a while of not sleeping I got up to go to the kitchen. I went to get a glass of warm milk. It always helps me sleep. As I walking upstairs I was pushed up against the wall. I instantly knew by who by all the sparks that are going on.

Tadase!

**Before I start I would to dedicate this story to Spunky Kitten and AngelofDeath1198 for helping me get ideas to write this chapter thank you.**

* * *

><p>Amy POV<p>

'What the hell does he think hes doing?' I thought.

"Tadase what the hell?" I whispered but yelled at him.

"Amu." He whispered into my ear. He put his head at the crook of my neck and sniffed it. I felt him stiffen after smelled me.

"Tadase get off of me," I commanded him even though I knew he wouldn't.

"No! Amu how could you let that mutt mark you. You slut the fuck you think you are. We are mates just me and you. We are made for each other." He stated. Who does he think he is.

"That's where you are wrong. We are no longer mates after you rejected me and abused and banned me from this pack. And who are you calling a slut you piece of shit. I'm not the one that slept with half of the she wolfs in this pack. What kind of alpha are you. Why don't you let me and go call Saaya your slut buddy and leave me alone." I told him surprised it sounded calm and cooly. Different from what I was feeling.

"No your mine and only mine and I am going to make sure of that." He raised his hand as if he was going to slap me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But felt nothing. I felt like nothing was on top of me. I opened them only to see Ikuto holding Tadase against the wall like Tadase did to me moments.

"Listen to me mutt if you ever threaten to hit my mate like that then I'll take my pack and go home and let the hunters finish your pack for good. Do you hear me mutt?" Ikuto said growling at Tadase he looked mad as hell if you ask me.

"Amu is my mate and I had her first. And she will be mine." Wrong answer Tadase and before you knew Ikuto swung his fist across Tadase face and he was going to do again if I didn't stop him. I didn't really want to but we have school to go to tomorrow.

"Ikuto stop it's not worth it." I told him as I put my hand on his shoulder knowing he will calm down. He looked up and his eyes soften. He sighed and let Tadase go.

I grabbed his hand and lend him in our room. No longer feeling thirsty. I only wonder what school will be like tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short but that's the time I have. From now some drama will start adding up. Thanking you for still reading I will update soon I promise you guys that. <strong>

**Please review!**


	15. You

**Okay I don't really like this chapter like how I wrote it. But anyway for those who still haven't read IMMMAS I Met My Mate At Starbucks go read and review. It's my other story and I would really appreciate if you read it and review. **

**Last Chapter: **I grabbed his hand and lend him in our room. No longer feeling thirsty. I only wonder what school will be like tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Amu POV<p>

"Amu. Amu! Get your lazy ass up we are going to be late for school!" I heard screaming around me. I groaned. What a lovely way to wake up for school. Instead of getting up I mostly dragged myself to my closet. Just as I finished changing I realized Ikuto wasn't in the bed when I woke up. I panicked but quickly calmed my self.

What if he and Tadase are fighting? What if he went on cheating? What if he got eaten by purple aliens? Ok what he hell went on my mind on the last one. I need to calm myself out before I do something outrageous. I'll just go ask Utau where he went.

I went downstairs and saw it empty. Damn it where is everyone. I sighed and just went to get breakfast. Since I was worried eating was my least worry. But I didn't want to starve myself so I just grabbed myself an apple. I checked the time and noticed school starts in ten minutes and school was fifteen minutes away. Wait then who woke me up. This is so confusing. Well I have to I'm already late as it is. I went into the garage to get my baby which is a Yamaha YZF R1 black and sleek and fast. I got it as a gift from the pack for joining it and becoming their Luna.

I got on and turned it on and man can my baby purr. I was proud of my motorcycle. I sighed and sped down to school. Everything was a blur until I got there. I turned it off and stepped out. I inhaled a deep breath and exhaled. I took a pause to look around. Everything brings back memories and not good ones. But this time I'm different and stronger than who I was then. I walked into the office and saw a middle age women. She had brown hair in a messy bun and smelled like human. She looked busy talking on the phone so I don't think she has noticed me yet.

I cleared my throat so she can at least know I'm here waiting.

"Sorry I have to go. We'll discuss this later." And with that she hung thee phone and looked up me with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry about that my husband was having problems on how to cook." She smiled nervously.

"It's alright it wasn't a problem." I assured her.

"Oh yes how may I help you?" She asked me.

"I'm new here and I need my schedule. Name's Hinamori Amu."

"Please wait for a second," I watched as she typed and print out my schedule, "okay here it is and I hope you have a great school year here." I said thank you and left.

I had four periods. My classes were like this. P.e, language arts, math, and art. At least my best class is the last. I love art. I don't say I'm very good at it but I'm not bad at it either. I sighed p.e won't be bad since it won't be hot but a bit cold in the winter. After second period it's lunch. Just as I was walking to my first class the bell rang for the second period. Okay I just turned around heading to language arts now I just had to attend to three classes. I walked into class ignoring everyone's stares and sat in an empty desk next to a blond girl. The teacher walked in and looked around the class and when she saw me I thought she was going to make me introduce myself but except she just gave me a nod. I relaxed after I saw that. Seems like a cool teacher.

"Alright class today we are working with partners and go ahead and pair up. I looked around and saw everyone is paired up. I looked at the girl to my right and saw the blonde alone. 'Guess I found my partner.' I thought. I got up and walked over to her desk.

"Hey I was wondering seeing as everyone is paired up if you would like to be my partner?" I asked her. For some reason this girl made me nervous.

Not even turning around to face me, "Ok."

Not much of a talker I see.

"Alright the project you guys will be working on is mythical creatures. It can be anything you want as long as it is topic related. Alright now converse with your partner."

I turned to the blonde and asked her, "What do you want to work on?"

"Werewolves." I tensed up werewolves really out of everything she had to pick that. I sniffed the her and she smelled like human. Great way to start the class. Maybe I'm overreacting and this won't be that bad. I can pull this off.

"Alright but it would be great to start this project if I knew your name you know. My name is Hinamori Amu." When I said my name she stood up.

"My name is Rima Mashiro." She turned and stared wide eyes as I did the thing.

"Hey." I said to her.

"You bitch!" She yelled at me. Now everyone is looking at us. She ran towards me and...

* * *

><p><strong>And done. Sorry for the wait I hope this chapter made up for it. And what do you think Rima is going to do to Amu? And why did she her a bitch? Everything will be answered in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	16. Rima is Human?

**So this is it. A lot of drama going from now on. And this is where everything starts rising.**

**Last chapter:**

"You bitch!" She yelled at me. Now everyone is looking at us. She ran towards me and...

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

She punched me right in the face. I got angry and slapped her. This got us into a huge fight. And that's how we ended up in the principle's office. Just kidding I would have been too fast for her. I mean I'm one of the greatest fighters. It went a little like this totally different by the way.

She ran up and hugged me. She was squeezing me hard. I just smiled and hugged her back not even caring if everyone was watching us. We stopped hugging after a while.

"Long time no see eh." I said while smiling at her.

"Yeah really long. What the heck happened to you?" She questioned me.

I couldn't tell I ran away because my mate rejected me and I couldn't take it. "I just needed a break from everything you know. The bullying just get away from everything." At least I didn't totally lie. I wish I could really tell her but rules are rules. I can die if I tell her. I hope one day she'll figured everything out or have a werewolf mate. You see if you have a human mate you can tell her so she'll understand what she is going through. If only that were to happen.

"Yeah I understand. I mean if I was you I would've run and never come back." I laughed at her statement.

"I did plan that but you know fate has other plans. I've met someone who I really love." I blushed thinking about Ikuto. I wonder how they are going to be. I hope they get along really well.

"Your going to show him to me right?" Silly Rima of course I am.

"Yup your meeting him once we are in lunch." I just hoped Ikuto was here. I was starting to get worry again.

"Hey Amu are you alright?" I don't Rima to get worry of me. We just met again.

"Yeah I mean I just can't believe we meet again and you forgiven me." I was so happy we can be friends again. But then Rima had to scoff.

"Yeah right I hadn't forgive you. I still had to meet the 'love of you life'." She even used had quotations going. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright just be patient." I giggled at her glare at me.

"Alright girls enough talking and more planning." Our teacher ordered us. I just rolled my eyes. Anyways I wondered what Ikuto was doing. Hoping he was alright.

Ikuto's POV

I am such a bad person. There was a reason why I wanted to help the Platinum Light pack. I shouldn't even be doing this. But I couldn't help it. Once I found out who was the beta I couldn't say no. Now this really makes me a horrible mate. But I just need closure. Yeah right who am I kidding. I just wanted to see her. Lies. I need to know.

I looked up just in time to see her walked in. I sneakily walked up to hug her. God I'm so horrible. I hug her after thinking about my ex-mate. Yumi. I kissed her on the temple. Feeling the shock through out my body. Man I love this feeling. I mentally chuckled when I saw her hop. I love scaring her like that.

"Ikuto what are you doing here?" Awe she looked so cute. But who is that small girl behind her.

"School I have to learn. You know looks aren't everything you need to be Alpha." I joked with her. I knew she was going to stick out her soon. I was prepared so once she did that I licked it with my own. I laughed at her face.

"Ew Ikuto there's people around." I just rolled my eyes. I was about to walk away with Amu until I felt a poke at my side.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" This little blonde pulled Amy away from and hid her behind her back. It was kind of funny. Seeing as Amu was much taller and she was short.

"Walking with my ma- I mean girlfriend?" I questioned. I was about to say mate until Amu linked me she was human.

"Thanks Rima but this is my boyfriend. The one you were supposed to have met." Oh so this must be Amu's new friend or something. I felt pride in me as she wanted to introduce as hers.

"You can do better." That was all she said. I growled at the thought of Amu being with some one other than me. After growling Amu hit me right in the gut. Ouch that hurt. Things hurt more when your not expecting it. I whine and rubbed my tummy.

"Did you guys hear that growling noise. I swear I hear that every day in school." Oh so she has heard it. I guess I have to play along.

"Yeah I did hear it. Does that always happen?" I questioned playing dumb. She just nodded her head.

"Anyways Rima this is Ikuto. Ikuto this Rima." Rima her name. I don't know it's just ah never mind. I just love how Amu is perfect.

"So let's go and get something to eat." I was standing in line and from the corner of my eye I saw Rima tense. Funny acting so strange now Rima. I smelled the air and notice Nagi has walked in. Before one can even blink Nagi let out the loudest growl I heard from him. His eyes yellow now black. He searched the room until he landed on Rima.

"Shit." Ah so she isn't really human as I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me who expected this to happen? And is Ikuto a horrible mate or not? Also I'm so sorry for not updating last week or yesterday. But my life isn't in the best in fact it just keeps getting worst. Anyways I really hope you love this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh I really wanted to keep this in Amu's and Ikuto's POV so sorry if it didn't really tell what was happening around. I really wanted to keep it to focus on them just a little experiment. Like it or not?<strong>

**Review!**

**Question: Tell me what you think will happen next or should.**


	17. Too Many Secrets

**Guys I'm so sorry like really. School has been so stressful. Missing a week really left a big gap. And I'll try to update more. I know I always that but I'll try to stick to it. Now hope you like this chapter and I'll update on I met my mate at Starbucks soon hopefully. **

**Warning: Unedited much like most of thses chapters.**

**Last Chapter:**

"So let's go and get something to eat." I was standing in line and from the corner of my eye I saw Rima tense. Funny acting so strange now Rima. I smelled the air and notice Nagi has walked in. Before one can even blink Nagi let out the loudest growl I heard from him. His eyes yellow now black. He searched the room until he landed on Rima.

"Shit." Ah so she isn't really human as I thought.

* * *

><p>Nagi's POV<p>

I couldn't really believe this. All along I thought she was dead and she is right there standing next to Amu. My world my life is standing right there healthy. Beautiful as ever. Her short shoulder length hair now long up to her back. Her dirty blond hair is still the same as ever. She didn't even grow at all. Oh how beautiful is she. Wait hold up. How is this possible. She was raped and murdered right in front of me. How is this all possible. Before anyone can blink I ran to her.

I held her tight in my arms. I still couldn't believe it was her. Rima! I put my face in her neck and I couldn't help but smell her. Two long years without my mate.

I was quickly snapped out of my world when Rima pushed me.

"What are you doing you creep." She told me giving me the coldest glare. And that's how my heart breaks all over again. But maybe she is acting like always. Keeping that small piece of hope I tried again.

"Rima how are you alive?" I looked at her with hope she won't be cold to me.

"By breathing dumb ass how else." Typical answer. Why aren't I broken by this answer you ask? Simple she is hiding something I can tell. I'm going to fight for us. I lost her for two years and I won't do it again. I just leaned down and kissed her cheek and left. For the first time in two years I am happy. And that's how I walked out of the lunch area.

Rima POV

I gently touched the spot he kissed me on. Nagi was still as wonderful as ever. This just made me feel even more guilty. Just seeing him again was just like a dream from a long time ago. His hair is still smooth and silky. And his lips soft as ever. He grew up a bit more mature looking too. But I knew I couldn't let him get too close to me. I was a very dangerous person and have to be alone. That is how I learned my life must be.

"Rima. Rima!" I snapped out of my thoughts and look at Amu who was right in front of me.

"Uh yeah." I wanted to so badly hit myself.

"I've called you for two minutes."

"Sorry I guess I just zoned out of it for a while." She smiled and nodded at me. I look behind her and saw Ikuto staring at me. I'm hoping he didn't figure it out but I think he did. Wait snap out of this Rima or this won't be good. With that in mind I got my act together. I picked out my food and sat down. But even though I didn't eat a bite I still felt so full.

'Yes your full of love.' My wolf kusu kusu told me. 'Not I'm not.' I answered her. "Yes you are Nagi and Rima sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes lo-.' I cut her before she can finish. 'Shut up end of conversation.' I blocked her and back into reality.

"Rima can I speak with you for a moment?" I heard Ikuto ask me. And I already knew what we were going to talk about. I nodded even though I wasn't ready for this conversation. We both stood up and were about to leave but Amu spoke.

"Wait what are you guys going to speak about?" Before I can answer Ikuto spoke.

"Nothing that you need to know of babe. Just a friendly chat." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She just smiled at us and continued eating. Ikuto and me both nodded at each other and left outside.

"So you probably know what we are to talk about right?" I just nodded.

"Yes I am aware." I spoke with no emotion. I mentally cheered for myself.

"Why aren't you back together with Nagi yet your mates?" I rolled my eyes.

"Look Tsukiyomi I don't tell you how to act with Amu so you don't question me either alright." I stated and with that I walked back in and sat down. Few seconds later Ikuto came back and sat down next to Amu. Once the bell rang I quickly shot up and left out the room.

"Hey Rima wait up!" I heard Amu shout behind me. I quickly stopped walking to fast and slowed down.

"Sorry I didn't even realized I was walking to fast." I shot her a smile.

"Yeah well let's go to class." I just nodded and followed her.

Amu's POV

I wasn't stupid. I knew Nagi and Rima are true mates. Not like Ikuto and me with a second chance love. I'm not a twelve-year-old that's clueless anymore. Getting rejected and living on your own for a while can change someone. I just hate how everyone still makes me feel like a little girl. Especially Ikuto. I pretend to be okay about though. And when I asked them what they were going to talk about it was like a test for them. A test to tell me the truth. They failed. And lately Ikuto has acted strange too. He is hiding something too. Both of them are. But don't worry I will find out about them though. I just shook out those thoughts and went into class to learn.

'Alright where to sit I'll just sit next in the front. The window will be too much of a distraction.' I thought. Just as I was going I heard my name being shout.

"Amu over here." No way in hell. Why out all the people is he in my class.

* * *

><p><strong>So someone tell me who was expecting that. Having another pair of second chance mate will be too much don't ya think. Well anyway I hope you love this chapter. So much excitement going on. Now everyone go and review and tell me what you think. <strong>


	18. Just Great

Last chapter: "Amu over here." No way in hell. Why out all the people is he in my class.

Amu POV

I looked at him for a while. Well more like glare at him for a while. Tadase must be crazy for ever thinking I would next to his groupie. I shook my head and walked up to the second row on a corner. I sat down thinking. I took out the things I would need. I grabbed my pencil about to draw when the teacher comes in.

"Everyone take out paper and something write with. Today we are at lesson 11." Before he could continue I stopped paying attention. Maybe I should change my schedule. Change p.e or something. I just sighed and started to draw on my paper. No later than 5 minutes later I felt something hit me at the back of head. But I paid no attention to it. But it didn't stop it just continued.

'Just keep calm and think about what your trying to draw.' I kept repeating that over and over in head until that balls stopped hitting me. I raised my hand for the teacher to see.

"May I go to the rest room?" What I need to pee. He nodded and handed me the hall pass. I walked around until I found the rest rooms. I walked in and almost pissed my pants.

"Well I didn't know you wanted to see me so bad." I blushing. How did I not see the boys sign.

"Look Kukai I didn't know. I'm sorry and please don't tell anyone about this. Or I will kill you and feed your body to the rouges." I threaten him, but all he did was laugh at me while messing up my hair.

"Look Amu I've been with you for quite a while I don't find you scary at all." I pouted no fair. "Just please don't tell anyone about this." I pleaded. His eyes soften at me. " I promise I won't unless I need to." He smiled.

"Alright bye Kukai see you later." I laughed and sped away. I sighed once I was at the hallway again. 'That was a close call' I thought. As I was walking I realized I still needed to use the restroom. I sighed and turned back around. When I entered I doubled check if I was stepping into the girl's restroom. People must think I have a bladder problem for taking this long. Yup I walked in already heard whispering and I kept getting weird looks.

"Well thank you for finally joining us after your 'break' Amu. Sure did take your time." He smirked and laughed at my face. I just walked away as quickly as possible feeling so embarrassed. Hey it's because I changed a bit doesn't mean I changed everything about me. Well whatever back to what I was doing. Alright I just sat down picked up my pencil about to continue drawing when I realized my notebook is missing. What the heck? One name popped into mind. God why is he so damn annoying? I'll get it back later I guess. I just took out a sheet of paper.

End of class finally. Through out this whole time I was so mad because of Tadase. I kept having to take pages out my binder. This class requires too much paper. I just waited until only Tadase and I were alone. I was slowing packing up. I stood up and walked up to Tadase.

"Alright hand it over." I stretched my arm and tried to grab it. But he moved it away.

"Not yet Amu. I just wanted to say sorry. Really I am."

"Ok I believe you now give back my notebook." I just really wanted my notebook right now.

"Here you go then just know I am sorry." I grabbed it and right when I was about to leave.

"Amu where the hell are you!" Oh no just perfect. Ikuto just had to show up.

* * *

><p><strong>What I updated after a long long time. Still surprise you guys liked this story. No excuse for not updating. Well here it is guys. <strong>

**Review! Review!**


End file.
